rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:MetallicArcher/A Season for each Kingdom
I would like to apologise in advance for the amount of bullshitting this blog is going to contain. I'm sorry but the idea wouldn't leave me alone unless I wrote it down. The Colours of the Kingdoms. So, when'' "WoR: Vytal Festival 'Tournament"'' '''came out, we all noticed how the four huntsmen silhouettes that represented the competitors for each kingdom had a colour each. And theorised that this might mean each Kingdom has an specific colour that identifies them. This idea was confirmed later on by the ''"WoR: Huntsmen"'' when it showed the Emblems of the kingdoms in colours coincidental to the ones of the silhouettes above. The colours make sense in a pretty obvious way: *'''Atlas is on the pole and it's territory seems to be icy all year round, so White. *'Vacuo' seems to have a large portion of a desert in it's territory, so a Sandy Yellow. *'Vale' seems to be mainly surrounded by forests, so Green. * Mistral's continent has an inner ocean by the kingdom's territory, so Pale Blue. Season Themed Characters. The introduction of Winter Schnee, and the mention of someone called "Autumn", coupled up with the existence of Summer Rose, lead the most of us to assume we will later on be getting a character with the name of "Spring". My proposition is that each season themed character will belong to one of the 4 kingdoms, with the colour they evocate coinciding with their Kingdom's colour. 'Winter Schnee' Let's start with an easy one. Atlas' colour is white because it's located on the pole in an icy continent. Winter can be associated with cold weather and snow. 'Summer Rose' This one is a bit more tricky, as summer rose is another name for a white rose. Ok, so first thing let's role with the assumption Summer Rose was Valian. [I base this assumption on that Summer: *''trained at Beacon,'' *''formed her family in Patch,'' *''worked around Vale.]'' If we take the average cycle for a plant to be:'' blossom in Spring, Bear Fruits in Summer, leaves fall in Autumn, externally die in Winter''; we can associate Summer with green. As in the green of fruits that are immature and the leaves of plants that no longer have flowers. '"Autumn".' Roll with me and let's assume this "Autumn" is a person. Following the above reasoning about plants I made for Summer, Autumn is associated with the colour of leaves when they fall from the trees (a shades scale of brown, red, orange and yellow). Conclusion: Autumn is someone from Vacuo. 'Spring.' Assuming that the theory that there will be four season themed characters is correct, then there should be a Spring out there somewhere. Since Vale, Vacuo and Atlas are already taken, per defect this "Spring" must be someone from Mistral. Ok, so I could just say that Spring is associated with pale blue because spring is associated with flowers and some flowers are pale blue. But let's put some more effort into the bullshitting of this theory, since I have already gone to the length of making a blog post for it... And we find the plant Ipheion uniflorum, common name Spring Starflower. That has a pale blue coloured flower. And that's it. That's the blog. Have a good day/week/what's left of the year. Category:Blog posts